


Taken

by Autumn_Elizabeth



Category: Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slash, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn_Elizabeth/pseuds/Autumn_Elizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kit gets himself kidnapped by Xaviax. What does Len do when he finds out? Kit/Len Slash Don't like don't read. Please R&R</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of changed (read: corrected and improved) from FFN.

When Kit Taylor got confused, he rode. It was like what his dad would always say, "When the going gets tough, the tough go riding." And right now it was tough, and he was confused. His emotions were in turmoil and he couldn't think straight. Why had he gotten so upset when he found out Len and Kase had been together? He'd acted like a jealous boyfriend and it was bugging him. It also bothered him that he'd probably really, really disappointed and pissed off Len. The young Kamen Rider pulled over and sat down on the curb, his head in his hands.  _I just finished telling Kase what a good kid you are, and then you go and act like a jerk._

God, he'd messed things up so bad. Why the hell did he always have to make everything worse? First his dad, then Chris getting killed, and now disappointing his mentor and best friend. He sighed, then froze as the unmistakeable sound of something coming through the mirror rang out. 

 _Because this is exactly what I need right now,_ thought Kit as he pulled out his advent deck, getting ready to face the six mirror monsters in front of him. More and more began to appear and soon he was being hopelessly overwhelmed; the sheer weight of numbers was crushing him. The last thought that ran through his mind was,  _Okay, if I get out of this, I will apologize to Len, and then sort out my feelings._

Then the world went black.


	2. Torture

He woke up in a cell. Kit immediately reached for his advent deck, and was honestly surprised when it was still there. He soon realized why: The bars of his cage weren't steel…. "It's called orichalum. It is one of the strongest metals that exists," a voice came from the beyond Kit's prison.

"Xaviax," the Kamen Rider spat out the word like it was a poison.

* * *

Len paced back and forth in the eerily empty apartment, "Where could he be?" he muttered for what had to be the thousandth time that evening.

"Len, if you keep pacing like that you'll wear out the carpet," chastised Kase, "I'm sure he'll turn up."

"Well I'm not," countered Len sharply, "Xaviax has been trying to get him onto his side for months. The only reason he hasn't succeeded is because he can't trick Kit into joining him. If he managed to capture him Xaviax just might be able to break him."

The blonde Kamen Rider looked at her ex-lover sympathetically. She could tell that Len cared deeply for his best friend. He cared for him more than he'd ever cared for Adam, or for her when they'd been dating. She tried to reason with him, even though she knew it probably wouldn't work, "I'm sure he can hold on. We can look for him in the morning."

"You can wait until morning if you want, but I'm not risking Kit's life like that. I'm going now. And you aren't going to stop me," Len replied, unable to keep all of the vehemence out of his voice.

He tried to make for the door but Kase stopped him. Much to her surprise, he fought her grasp; that action alone confirmed her suspicions. Len loved Kit, more than he'd ever loved her,  _Which,_ she thought wryly,  _is kind of a miracle in itself._

She decided to let him go, but on one condition. She went with him.

* * *

It had been three days.

Three days and there was no sign of Kit.

Three days and Kit wasn't getting any closer.

Three days that was killing them both.


	3. Rescue

Kit lay on the floor of his cell. He received no food, only minimal amounts of water, and constant torture. Some was in his mind, Xaviax had trapped him in an unending nightmare, and some was physical. Swords, sticks, and whips would constantly beat down on the weakened Rider. Every single day Xaviax made him a deal: Fight for him, kill Len and Kase, then he would stop the torture. Kit was strong enough to refuse the deal, every time he would refuse, every time he held on. But he knew that one day he might give in.

Tiring of the Rider's incompliance, Xaviax came up with another plan. The alien general decided that if Kit was going to break, he would make sure he broke completely. He knew that Wing Knight would do anything for his protégé, even walk into almost certain death for him. So Xaviax decided that he would kill Len right in front of the helpless Kit Taylor.

* * *

Len watched in amazement as the portal opened before him. "You do realize that this is a trap right?" asked Kase calmly.

Len turned to look at her, "It doesn't matter. If he's in there, and I don't go, I will never forgive myself."

Kase gave him a sad smile before saying, "Good luck. I have your back, as always."

It didn't take the older Rider long to find Kit, but in some ways he wished he hadn't. The eighteen year old was curled up in the fetal position, beaten, bruised and wild-eyed; he couldn't wake up from the nightmare that had become his reality. It broke Len's heart to see Kit laying there thin, pale, broken and bloody. The Kamen Rider swore he'd kill Xaviax for putting his best friend through this, even if it was the last thing he did.

"So the mouse walked right into the trap to get the cheese. Just as I had hoped," Xaviax's voice echoed from the shadows.

"Damn you, Xaviax. You're dead," Len's words dripped hatred and rage as he picked Kit up. As Xaviax went to attack, something he hadn't anticipated happened. His targets were gone in a swirl of white swan's feathers. He could hear the female Kamen Rider's voice resound all around him, "Len, take Kit and go. I'm right behind you."

And they were gone.

 


	4. Revelation

Len sat on the floor of his and Kit's apartment, holding the younger man in his arms. As he rocked back and forth, he murmured softly, "Come on Kit, wake up!"

Both Kamen Riders could see this wasn't going to snap their friend out of his trance. Kase could also see that Len was being torn apart by Kit's condition. She sighed; she'd known that she would have to let Len go eventually, and now seemed like the time.

"You love him Len. I understand."

"Thank you," he replied softly as she slipped out the door.

Len leaned Kit against the couch, and pressed their foreheads together so their noses brushed. As Len buried his fingers in Kit's hair, the young man responded by leaning in closer to his mentor. Len smiled as he brushed his lips against Kit's in a kiss as light as snow.

Thankfully it was enough; Kit's eyes fluttered open, and the haze in them cleared. A smile flitted across Len's face, before he felt the disgust of what he'd just done. Kit would never return his feelings, and like Adam and Kase he'd leave him behind.

"Len..." the older Rider caught and held his friend as he passed out.

* * *

When Kit woke up, he almost believed that his rescue had been a dream and expected to see his cell bars. Instead, he felt the soft cushiness of his couch, and he could just barely see Len, who had his head stuck in the fridge. He felt a twinge in his stomach and his breath caught in his throat when he saw his mentor. Closing his eyes to feign sleep the younger Rider tried to sort out his feelings. He'd never thought that Len had felt that way about him, but then again, he'd never really known how he felt about his mentor before he'd been kidnapped. While in Xaviax's clutches, Kit had come to the conclusion that he was in love with Len. But the older man seemed so aloof at times... It made Kit's faith in his feelings waver for a split second, before he reassured himself.

 _Even so,_ thought Kit,  _he did make the first move, so I guess he really does care. Maybe he really wants this._

Kit opened his eyes and saw that Len had his back to him, and was staring out through the window. The injured Rider got up silently, wincing and trying not to groan. He noticed that Len had bandaged all of his wounds as he went to stand behind him. Kit wrapped his arms around his mentor, and pressed his cheek into the back of his neck. Len started with surprise and turned around as Kit let him go.

"Kit…" He breathed his name softly.

"Yeah, who else?" he answered before Len's strong arms pulled him into a tight embrace.

Their lips met almost by accident, but neither moved to break the contact. Kit's arms went around Len's neck while the latter's fingers tangled in Kit's hair. Len, being the stronger of the two, bore Kit down so that he was laying on the couch with Len hovering on top of him, one knee on the sofa, the other foot on the ground.

"Five days," he whispered against Kit's lips, his breath sending shivers down the younger man's spine.

"What?" Kit's voice was equally as soft.

"You were laying there in a coma for five days."

Kit buried his face panel Len's shoulder as he said, "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry for all of this."

"Don't apologize, it's not your fault. All that matters to me is that you are safe, okay?"

Kit nodded softly.

"I love you, Kit, and I think I always have. It just to keep getting kidnapped for me to realize it."

Kit laughed softly as he said, "I guess that makes two of us. I love you too."

Len smiled and stood up and; a huge weight had been lifted off the shoulders. He helped Kit get up, pulling the younger Rider into a more gentle embrace, holding him closer as he buried his face in his hair. Kit was content to rest his head on Len's shoulder and wrapped his arms around him.

"Just promise me one thing," said Len.

"Mmmm?"

"Don't  **ever**  do that to me again."

Kit smiled, forcing himself closer, if that was possible, to Len. "I will try my best," was a soft reply as the gentle sunlight enveloped them.


	5. Pain

"Kit! Thank God that you're okay!" Maya exclaimed when she saw him the next day.

Kit just nodded and headed over to where Kase was leaning against the wall, "Hey, Kase... I'm uhh sorry about how I acted the other day."

The female Rider smiled, "No problem, don't worry about it. I'm sure we'll get along just fine. By the way, where's Len gotten off to?"

"Right here," Len replied grinning, "I went to get coffee."

He held out a steaming cup to Kit and took a drink from his own. "And you complain..." Kit began before being cut short by the sound of multiple portals being opened all at once.

"Let's go get the bastards," said Kase as they left.

* * *

"Is there no end to them?" shouted Kit over the clash of weapons.

"Not unless I say there is."

Everyone froze at the sound of the new voice.

"Xaviax. What are you doing here?" hissed Len as he approached the alien general, sword upraised.

"Why I had to make sure Kit here was still in one piece... Physically of course."

Len paused, then answered warily, "What do you mean, physically?"

Xaviax gave a small, sad smile before answering, "Well, he does still remember the trauma of the nightmare I put in his head. I'm sure he can still see it clear as day, even now."

Len turned to Kit who'd deactivated his armour and was looking at the ground. Always keeping an eye on Xaviax, walked over to the younger Rider, whom he grabbed by the lightly by the shoulders. "Kit? Are you okay?"

Kit was bout to nod, then suddenly, he pushed Len so that the latter was sailing backwards. As he landed on his feet, Len saw Kit fall; blood was pouring from a stab wound in his abdomen. The sight of crimson blood dripping from Xaviax's sword paralyzed and enraged Len.

"KIT! DAMMIT XAVIAX!" he shouted, grief and anger tainting his voice.

Xaviax just smiled, the gesture dripping with evil glee and malice as he backed up and began to disappear around the corner. "Have fun. Make sure you let me know how he's doing, Wing Knight. I look forward to it."

Len didn't respond, he just dropped to his knees beside his fallen friend and lover while deactivating his armour. He blinked with surprise as the younger Rider reached out to squeeze his hand, albeit quite weakly.

"God Kit, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry..."

Kit shook his head slowly, "Not...your...fault," he managed weakly as blood began to trickle from the side of his mouth. "I...need...ed to...do...this...".

His eyes glazed over, and for the second time that week, the world went black.


	6. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Woohoo! ~throws party~

"Kit...Kit!"

He could hear someone calling his name, but he couldn't place the voice in the mist that seemed to envelop him like a think blanket.

"Kit..please come back.."

The voice was calling him again.

 _Len!_ Kit realized, and the fog seemed to thin around him, if only just a little.

"Len!...Len, where are you?" He turned frantically, trying to locate the older man.

"Kit...I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

 _I'm right here...why can't he hear me?_ Kit thought bewildered.

A soft rain began to fall, the light taste of salt pricking the young Rider's tongue. The odd rain seemed to dissipate the mist that surrounded him, but he forgot about that as he saw a dim light; Kit realized he was staring at the light that hung from the ceiling of his apartment.

"Len..." he said weakly, noticing his mentor leaning against the couch with his eyes closed, tears running down his face.  _Tears?_ he thought, realization dawning on him,  _The rain..._

Kit brushed the top of Len's head with his fingers; the Kamen Rider started with surprise, he turned around while jumping to his feet. All Kit did was look calmly at the man who was his mentor, his best friend, and oh so much more. "Len are.." he was going to ask, but was cut off by Len who pressed his lips to Kit's while holding him gently.

"I thought I'd lost you for good, Kit," he whispered when they broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry, but I had to," came the soft reply.

As the elder helped the younger up, he looked slightly confused,  _What did he mean...he had to?_

Len pulled Kit slowly to his feet, deciding that now would not be the time to press the issue. He kissed Kit softly, just enjoying being close to the one he loved. Kit leaned into Len's chest, resting his head on his shoulder. He closed his eyes and sighed as he felt the older man's arms encircle him.

Len smiled. After about five minutes, he and Kit had sat down on the floor; the younger man had fallen asleep with his head in his lap. As he stroked Kit's hair absent-mindedly, he thought about what Xaviax had said about the nightmare he'd put Kit through. Just then, Kit sat bolt upright, shaking violently.

"Kit?"

The younger Rider turned around, and Len's heart wrenched at the look of pain in Kit's eyes. Next thing he knew, Kit's arms had wrapped his arms around his neck, and was sobbing silently into his shoulder. All he could do was hold his love's trembling form as he got over whatever his nightmare had brought. Finally, the shaking became just a dull tremble and he looked up to Len apologetically. The latter just kissed him softly before turning him around so that he was leaning back against his chest. He asked softly, "What happened Kit?"

"You died, over and over and over, saving me. There was nothing I could do to..."

Len was horrified, and enraged. He didn't know how Xaviax could do that to Kit...to  **his** Kit. "So that's why you saved me?"

Kit smiled, "That, and because I love you."

The older Rider grinned, but his smile faded slightly as he said, "I was so scared when you didn't wake up. I really thought you were going to die."

Kit remembered the loss and despair he'd felt while unconscious, until Len's voice had broken through the haze. "You still are the one to save me, Len. It was your voice that lead me back."

Len looked slightly surprised, but replied, "I am glad I could help, but try to avoid falling into a coma for a while okay?"

Kit laughed lightly, and closed his eyes, leaning back against his mentor. Len closed his eyes as well, and rested his cheek on top of Kit's head.

"Hey Len?" Kit whispered softly.

"Mmm?"

"Xaviax is going to be back isn't he?"

Len paused before answering, "Yes, but I won't let him hurt you. Not again."  _Never again...He'll never get near Kit **ever** again._

All Kit thought of as he fell asleep again was the softness of Len's lips on his, the feel of his fingers as they tangled in his hair and the slow, steady beat of Len's heart; it reminded him of what they had overcome, and that they both came out of it alive, alive and together. Just as it was meant to be.

Len smiled softly as he broke the kiss. For the first time in his life he was truly happy, for the first time he knew it would stay like that, as long as Kit was here, in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's officially complete! Cake and cookies for everyone! And fish fingers and custard! Wait... Wrong fandom... Oops.


End file.
